Baby Pictures
Previous episode: Equal Rights Next episode: Lucy Tells the Truth http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/HystericalApplebys.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/MotherBear.jpg Plot Lucy, Ricky, and the Mertzes are positively nauseated by Carolyn and Charlie Appleby's constant doting on their son, Stevie. Every time they meet with the Applebys, the entire conversation centers around Stevie and his baby pictures. Lucy orders Ricky not to show the Applebys the new baby pictures of Little Ricky, because she doesn't want to act like the Applebys. But after another sickening night of continual Stevie gossip, as well as the Applebys inferring that their child is better than Little Ricky, Lucy and Ricky can't resist showing the Applebys THEIR pictures. Soon after, Lucy wants to go for round 2 with Carolyn. So, she unexpectedly drops by Carolyn's apartment, hoping that Carolyn's apartment and self will be in disarray. Lucy doesn't get her thrill, though, as Carolyn is able to quickly clean everything up while Lucy climbs the stairs. The meeting starts off with Lucy and Carolyn making subtly bombastic remarks about one another's child, but it soon turns into an all-out war. When Lucy tells Ricky what happened, Ricky is upset, because he's supposed to do a show show for Charlie's TV station. He tells Lucy that she's better make up with Carolyn no matter what. How does Lucy arrive at compromise with Carolyn? During the TV show, Lucy brings out Stevie, introducing him as the "most beautiful baby in the world." Actual Baby Pictures 1. This picture is of Little Stevie blowing out the candles on his first birthday cake. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BlowingCandles.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/UnimpressedFred.jpg 2. Here's Stevie putting his hand in the cake- what a natural-born comic! http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/HandInCake.jpg 3. And saving the best for last... Here's Stevie in a BASEBALL CAP! What an original idea! http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BaseballCap.jpg Have you all fallen asleep yet? *zzzzz* Trivia *This is the first time Lucy and Carolyn's friendship is shown to be more of a rivalry. In the handful of episodes Carolyn appeared in before this episode, she really didn't have much of a personality/role other than being just another member of the Wednesday Afternoon Fine Arts League. From here on out, she is always shown to be snobby and trying to get one up on Lucy. *Little Ricky and Stevie grow up as good friends, but we don't find this out until episode #166. *Some of the most hilarious parts of this episode are the Ricardo's and Mertz's reactions to the Appleby's boring baby pictures. Fred's reactions are the best, and they sadly can't be quoted below, because they are solely facial expressions and nonverbal responses. *This is the first time we ever get to see Charlie Appleby, although he was mentioned for the first time in episode #69. The next time we see him (in episode #166), he will be played by a different actor. *The baby playing Stevie had just gotten over the measles before playing his role on the show. *In this episode, Steve is 13 months old, meaning that Little Ricky is also 13 months old, according to episode #166's information of the two boys only being born four days apart. Quotes *Ricky: These pictures are much better than any pictures the Applebys ever took of THEIR baby! Lucy: Well, we have an advantage over the Applebys- OUR baby's handsome. *Ricky: But Little Ricky is not like any ordinary baby. I mean, he's so cute that people wanna see his pictures! Lucy: Yeah, I know. Well... No- now, that's what all parents say. Now, we promised, Ricky. Ricky: Okay, but I'm not gonna be very happy when Charlie starts bragging about his little brat! *Ethel: You mean you're not gonna show 'em tot he Applebys?! Lucy: That's right. Ethel: Oh, come now! Now, somebody has to take them down a peg! Fred: That's right! Ricky: Yeah! Lucy: Nope. Ethel: Oh, now! That's all they talk about! The way they act you'd think they invented babies! *Charlie: All by himself- "bye-bye"! How 'bout that, huh? Ethel: (unimpressed) "Bye-bye." Lucy: Yeah, how 'bout that? Fred: (sarcastically) All by himself! *Charlie: Look at the little dickens- he put his hand in the cake! (Charlie and Carolyn laugh hysterically) Charlie: I tell ya- that little Stevie is a natural-born comic! Lucy: (blase) Natural-born... *Carolyn: Charlie thought of the cutest idea a picture! Well, you know he's just a GENIUS about these things, anyway! Do you know what he did? He put a baseball cap on Little Stevie! Isn't that priceless? Ricky: Yeah, priceless. Carolyn: (holding baseball cap picture to her chest) Ready? Lucy: (bored) Yeah, I'm ready... *Charlie: Now, it isn't because he's MY child, Rick, but I ask ya- did you ever see a baby who took a better picture? Ricky: (hoping to show his baby pictures) Did I, honey? Lucy: No, you didn't. Ricky: I didn't... *Carolyn: You know how most babies are they're first born- all red and pinched and funny-lookin'. Charlie: Yeah. Say, how IS Little Ricky, anyway? Lucy, Ricky, Fred, and Ethel: WHAT?! Carolyn: Lucy, Charlie didn't mean that Little Ricky was all red and pinched and funny-lookin'. He outgrew that, didn't he? *Ethel: But you have to admit some of their pictures were kind of cute. Lucy: One more remark like that, and you can turn in your godmother suit. Ethel: Oh, for heaven's sake! Lucy: Little Ricky's wearing hi brand-new outfit, but I don't suppose that interests YOU. Ethel: Oh, isn't he precious? Lucy: As precious as little Stevie Appleby? Ethel: He's 10 times precious-er than that silly-lookin' little goon! *Lucy: My, Stevie's grown a lot since I last saw him. Carolyn: Oh, yeah, he's really shooting up. Lucy: Oh, yes. When do you think he'll reach normal size? Carolyn: He's exactly the size he's supposed to be. He just SEEMS small to you, because you're used to looking at Little Fatty here! Lucy: Fatty?! Carolyn: Oh, yes, I just love chubby, puffy little boys. Oh, Ricky, your'e gonna have to go on a diet, or you'll grow up and look like your mommy! *Carolyn: Ricky speaks Spanish?! Lucy: Only when he's mad. *Carolyn: That is a smart suit you're wearing. Lucy: Oh, you like it? Carolyn: You know I always HAVE. Lucy: I'd like my baby, please. Where do you keep your child's cage? *Carolyn: My little Stevie doesn't HAVE any bad habits! Lucy: I hope Ricky doesn't copy any of his GOOD habits, like scratching himself and peeling bananas with his feet! *Lucy: I couldn't help it. I felt like a mother bear defending her cub. *Ethel: Is chicken very burned? Fred: Well, if we had three and 20 more, we could bake 'em in a pie.﻿